Impetus
by ohEvangeline
Summary: Coming out of the corner and dancing. Molly II /OC
1. Come Out of the Corner

A/N: Yes, I know, another WIP. This one will be short, I promise :D Just a short story. But here is chapter one. Originally, I swear, it was only going to be a one-shot. But it sort of took on a mind of its own. :)

Anyway, this is for Rachel, who made me want to write Molly(II). Thanks to Gubby, who gave Mutt a name and to everyone who helped give him a heritage :)

And especially for Molly, who is always being encouraging and great. Thanks for listening to me whine! Love you :)

* * *

The sound was booming from the flat, Molly, Dominique, and Roxane could hear it as they approached 247B. Dominique looked thrilled, Roxy less than, and Molly a bit bored though trying to be enthusiastic. Dom had come bursting into her office earlier in the day while she sat staring at a folder, as if trying to divine the secrets of life from it, and after scaring the living daylights out of her cousin and best friend, had bullied Molly into agreeing to attend the party tonight. Their cousin James, younger by three years, had recently been signed by the Appleby Arrows and was throwing himself a lavish party to celebrate. He described it as lavish; Molly was leaning toward drunken revelry to describe it, probably with a fair bit of debauchery thrown in. For all his being only twenty years old, the boy really did throw quite the party. When she put her hand on the door knob, Molly felt it vibrating and threw Dom a dubious look.

Single file, the three young women shouldered their way through the crowd that had spilled into the entry way. Molly peeked into the living room and saw James there, standing atop a table with two others, talking and laughing. Well, more like shouting, she was sure no one could possibly have a normal conversation in this ruckus. They moved past the living room through the kitchen/dining area where she recognized nary a person. When Molly glanced over her shoulder, she saw Dom had fallen off and was chatting up a rather handsome bloke. Smiling and shaking her head, and seeing Roxy do the same; she continued down the hall past the bathroom and peeked into the first bedroom, which was Fred's. Empty. Next was James', whose door she quickly shut, red faced. Behind her she heard Roxy snicker. Last was Mutt Henry's room.

Bernard Jay Henry had been the best of mates with Fred and James since first year. Molly had heard her Uncle Harry comment on more than one occasion, half in exasperation, half fondness, that they were much like he knew his father and godfather had been. Uncle George said they took after him and Uncle Fred. Whatever the case, they'd become the best of friends after some other first year had made fun of Mutt for both his name and parentage. James and Fred, who were both nobler than they liked to let on, had promptly stuffed said boy in a toilet. They hadn't minded his name was outdated and unpopular or that his mixed parentage had mixed in an... odd... sort of way, what with his red hair and dark Indian skin. Mutt had jokingly given himself the nickname and it had stuck.

While they were the best of mates though, James was still a bit fizzed that Mutt was dating his baby sister, Lily. Of course Lily, who had exactly her mother's regard for fraternal nosiness/bossiness, had flicked her fingers in James' general direction and done exactly as she pleased in regards to his best mate. It was these two, along with Rose, Albus, and Nate Thomas that occupied the spacious room. Lily and Mutt sat side by side on the bed, leaning against the head board. Albus was spinning in the chair at Mutt's desk, and Rose was snuggled up against Nate on the couch, her head on his shoulder, their fingers entwined. Molly smiled at having found them and stepped in, Roxy behind her.

"Molly! You came!" Lily stood up off the bed to give her cousin a hug and, spotting Roxy behind her, gave Roxy one as well. "Weren't sure you would. Hello Rox."

"Yes, Dom bullied me of course." She smiled at Lily, whom she'd always been close to and who had always looked up to her. "But I am happy for James."

"Hey." Roxy said with a smile. "I love your hair." Lily ran her hand over her new hair style, shorter and trendier than her trademark long and straight.

"Thank you. I was a bit nervous to get it done this way, but Jill told me it'd be fab, so I decided to try it. And Henrietta is a goddess with hair."

"It's lovely Lils." Molly assured her with a smile. "I love it."

"What are you doing?!" Dominique burst into the room. "Get the hell out of this hole and have some fun." She tossed a wink Molly's way and whipped out of the room laughing, pulled along by some man none of them knew.

"Come on guys! Get out here! Dom told me you'd holed up." James appeared just after Dominique, beer in hand, sloppy grin in place.

"Congratulations James!" Molly yelled. The noise hadn't been so bad with the door shut, and obvious sound charms in place, but with it open the roar of the party intruded.

"Thanks Molls!" He reached forward, nearly unbalancing himself, and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" Smiling at James' exuberance, the group stood and filed out, making their way into the noise of the party.

The others drifted off to their own amusements; even Roxy found someone to dance with, so Molly grabbed a beer and dropped onto a window sill. Besides family and a few others, she recognized no one in the massive crowd. While James, Fred, and Mutt had a nice, large flat, she was still surprised at how many people they had packed in. With drinks in hand, people danced and laughed, moving to the beat of the music with wild abandon. The table James had been standing on when Molly had arrived was now occupied by one of his quidditch mates and two slinky blondes in tight black dresses. Molly picked at the hem of her linen shorts with a sigh, knocking back another drink of her beer.

Her dark eyes, inherited from her mother, watched the room about her. Feeling a bit like leaving, and guilty for it, because she was very happy for her cousin, Molly leaned back against the window and sipped her beer. The cool glass was a welcome sensation through her tank top, in direct contrast to the sweat and heat before her. In the midst of the madness, she let her thoughts drift away.

Molly had always been practical, a lot like her father in that respect, if less stuffy. She thought through her decisions thoroughly before making them, and was always sure of her way ahead. Unlike her bohemian cousin, Dominique, Molly did not drift with any wind or float on clouds. A part of her had always wanted to be brave like Dominique, spontaneous like her and Roxy. Something always held her back though, a fear of failure. Steady decision and reliability was safer, so safe she stayed. Every once in awhile though, usually after a terrible date or lots of alcohol, she wistfully thought of something different. Tonight was one of those nights, though there were no bad dates in her recent history, no dates at all actually, and her alcohol intake was still relatively low.

When Dominique had burst into her office earlier, demanding she drop everything and get ready to attend James' party, Molly had been staring at her desk. She'd been contemplating life, her life in particular, and love, especially the finding of it, if it really existed. True love anyway, for there are many different sorts. She knew it must exist though, even at times she doubted it, her own family held proof enough. Her aunts and uncles, her grandparents, and even her cousin Victoire had all found it. Perhaps it just didn't exist for her. Unlike them, she'd not met him while still in school and gotten married before her twenty-first birthday. Here she was, twenty-three, single and dateless. She snorted into her beer. Reduced to sitting on the windowsill, alone, at a raging party. If only she could be impetuous.

"Hey." A deep, loud voice just to her left grabbed her attention. She tried to discreetly peek at what was going on. If the face matched the voice, some girl was quite lucky. Letting her red hair fall forward, she glanced through it. A tall, dark haired man stood there but she couldn't see who he was talking to.

"Hello? Christ it's loud in here. Can you even hear me?" Casting all subtlety aside, Molly looked over her shoulder. The tall, fit, dark haired man was smiling down at _her_.

"Oh my God." Embarrassed, Molly jumped up and nearly tripped over her own feet. A strong hand with fast reflexes reached out and grabbed her, steadying her.

"Whoa. Slow down there, didn't mean to startle you. Had a bit to drink?" His wry smile made her blush. He thought she was completely rat-assed.

"Just a bit." She held up her beer. "My first." That wry look again, and a raised eye brow.

"All it takes sometimes."

"Not me." She chirped. "Oh, not that I'm a fish or anything I just – Shit!" She swore as a passing bloke who was _quite_ pissed slopped his beer down her leg.

"Mmphf." He mumbled, giving her a drunken leer. Molly took a step back, her features twisting into an expression that clearly said 'ick.'

"Not interested, mate." The tall, dark haired man said, giving the drunk a gentle shove along. Luckily, the guy gave no protest and moved along, walking with arms wide open toward a pair of giggling groupies.

"Thanks." She drew out her wand and magicked away the mess, wrinkling her nose at the smell that was sure to cling to her shoe and making note to clean it later.

"You _can_ hear me." He grinned cheekily. Molly looked up, still a bit startled.

"I didn't think you were talking to me." She said. "I mean, no one does."

"Talk to you?"

"Oh, no. I mean, no, they do. But not here. Parties. I don't get talked to at parties. I don't go to them very often actually. They don't like me. The parties, I mean." Her face flushed beet red as her mouth continued to move on.

He just grinned again. "I don't see why. You're pretty and so far quite funny. Would you like to dance?" His question took her off guard. She blinked at him for a moment. When she didn't answer, his eyebrows raised and his cheek quirked. "Or not."

"I can't."

"Dance with me?" He gave her a quizzical, confused look.

"Dance. At all. I don't dance."

"Everyone can dance."

"I can't."

"Then you can't have danced with the right person." They were standing quite close to each other, and shouting to be heard. It occurred to Molly that he was flirting with her, and doing so by shouting himself hoarse.

"This is odd." She shouted to him. He shook his head with a bit of a smile and Molly realized how off topic her comment was. "I mean the yelling."

"So let's dance instead." He aimed his smile at her and she nodded dumbly; forgetting she couldn't dance, had never tried and thought she'd be quite terrible if she ever did. His smile was what Dominique would call _killer_. Even white teeth, full pink lips that looked so soft, and softly bronzed skin. His deep blue eyes twinkled at her as he set their beers on the window sill and took her hand, pulling her along with him, walking backwards so he never broke eye contact. Molly took time out of the moment to wonder how he did it without crashing.

He drew her wrists up to his shoulders, letting her hands drape over them, naturally curling behind his neck. His hand settled, one on her hip, the other on the small of her back, pulling her close. All the while his hypnotic smile never wavered, his eyes never left her. Molly gave a little shiver of excitement and his smiled widened into a knowing grin. Careful Molly, being spontaneous, dancing with a boy she didn't know. Getting close to a man she knew nothing about; not even his name.

The music pounded in her ears and in her blood, she could feel her heart keeping tempo as his hands held her close. Each breath, each heartbeat, every touch registered blindingly for Molly. She could feel his hot breath wafting across her cheek and her ear, where his head was bent. Every inch of her body that touched his felt like molten fire, lazily swirling about and searing her. His leg between hers, his jeans chafing against her soft skin; a callused thumb stroked the sensitive skin of her hipbone with each movement, her shirt slowly rose up in back until the tips of his fingers brushed the skin there as well. Her thighs rubbed against his, her stomach against his, her chest against his own hard, muscled chest. They moved with the pounding music, letting their sweat mingle, dripping to the floor with everyone else's, but she felt alone with him. Even as she bumped against others, they felt alone.

She wasn't sure how long they danced, only that she loved it and didn't want to stop. She thought that Dominique would be proud of her; all her cousins would be shocked if they saw her. Did they see her? Were they watching as she pressed herself up against this stranger, loving each second, each touch of spontaneity? She had been feeling so very sorry for herself lately. So used to sitting in the corner, unwilling to dive into something. Not tonight. A smile turned up the corners of her mouth at the thought of it. The vision of her here and now, she was so different from only half an hour ago.

She tipped her head up, looking him. Of course he couldn't know who she was, that she was James and Dominique's quiet, cautious cousin. That most people didn't bother asking her to dance because she'd say no. She'd never danced before. He didn't know that. His eyes caught hers and his smile matched hers. When she laughed it grew and she leaned into him. His hand stole under her shirt, caressing her bare skin and she let him. He bent his head down and stole a kiss, and she liked it. So he kissed her again, in the middle of the floor, surrounded by people who would see. She didn't care. Tonight wasn't for cares, but for something new and exciting. Like him.

"Let's get out of here." He didn't shout this time, but she heard him loud and clear. She brushed off the cautious thoughts and nodded. He smiled broadly, and threaded his fingers through hers. Feeling on top of her world, she followed him as he swiftly made his way through the crowd, into the hallway and out the door. Molly laughed as they came into the hallway. He kissed her again, pulling her into the lift. The ride was short and then they were spilling out onto the street and into the alley. He pulled her into his arms and disapparated.

She let her thoughts drift away as he kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. His lips, as soft as she'd guessed, trailed fire down her throat. His hands played music on her skin, running across her stomach and her back, rising higher and stroking down. Molly let go set herself free.

_Spontaneous. Like Dom._

The hotel bed was soft, the sheets cool, but they made enough heat of their own. He smiled at her, holding her gaze. That smile, not something she'd ever forget. She ran her hands over his broad shoulders, pulling him down to kiss her. Molly felt swept away, breathless and heady. It was glorious. Everything she'd ever thought it might be.

"Do you live in London?" He asked her, propped up on one elbow, lazily tracing circles around her belly button.

"Yes, with my cousins Dom and Roxy." She shifted so she rested against his chest. "We're the best of friends."

"What's your favourite restaurant here?"

"Mmm... I really like this little place not far from my work. It's called Kendall's. They have the most amazing pasta."

"Favourite colour?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Green." She drifted off to sleep, snuggled in his arms. He watched her for a while, then placed a kiss on her brow and fell asleep himself.

When Molly woke the sun was just rising and flooding through the window. For a moment she was quite confused, unsure of her surroundings. She'd never seen those buildings outside her window before. A movement behind her startled her and her head whipped around. She was greeted with a bare male shoulder and the back of a dark head of hair. It all came rushing back to her. Her spontaneous decision to be spontaneous and the following plunge. The dancing, the kissing, the...

"Oh, my God." She breathed quietly. She'd just had a one night stand. "Oh shit." The gravity of her actions, no matter how reflective her words were, just weren't sinking in. She said all the right things, of horror and regret. But inside she felt bright. Shoving it deeply away, she gingerly rose from the bed, careful not to wake the slumbering Adonis. He really was _quite_ attractive.

As the sheet fell away Molly squeaked and started scrambling for her clothes. Knickers under the chair, shorts by the door, shirt in the corner, bra on the lamp. Her face was flaming bright pink as she fished a shoe out from under the bed, its mate she found in the bathroom. It must have flown through the door when she kicked it off. She felt her ears and discovered on earring missing. Frantic, she searched all over the floor and furniture but found nothing. The man was stirring and she decided she didn't care that much. As quickly and quietly as she could, she let herself out the door and raced down that hallway.

"You did what?!" Dominique exclaimed. Molly had made it home safely, to find Dominique and Roxy sitting at the breakfast table. They had looked up when she came in, one earring missing, shirt on inside out, hair all a mess, and immediately demanded answers.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Molly groaned into her hands which were covering her face. All spontaneity of the night before was forgotten. "I was feeling sorry for myself and wanted to be more like you." She shot Dominique an accusing glare.

Dom glared right back. "I do _not_ sleep with random strangers you cow."

"I know." Molly sighed. "I'm sorry. I just meant I was being bloody _spontaneous_. Living in the moment. Letting go, as it were."

Roxy snorted. "Letting go indeed. Of sense! You don't know who this guy was." She admonished. "He could have some strange disease, or be a raving lunatic."

"Eww, Rox. And he wasn't a lunatic. He was... he was great. Wonderful. I mean, he came up to me, _me_, sitting in my corner and told me I was pretty. He flirted with me."

"Guys do that Molls, in order to get laid." Dominique said cynically.

"But it wasn't like that. He even fended off some drunken sot for me." Molly smiled wistfully. "He was so handsome. Dark hair, these amazing, deep blue eyes. Like the sort Roxy's bodice rippers would say you might drown in. And his smile. Oh Dom, Roxy, you should have seen him smile at me. And he asked me to dance, so I did."

"With a stranger?" Dominique exclaimed.

"This is so unlike you Molly." Roxy frowned with concern. "To take up with some strange guy you pick up at one of James' parties."

"That's just _it_. Don't you guys see? I don't want to be me anymore. I mean, like this. So bloody cautious and careful all the time. He was _amazing_."

"In bed?"

"Oh my God Dom, no." She hesitated. "Well, yes. But that's not what I meant!" Molly wrinkled her nose at her laughing cousin. "Seriously. We just – he just – it felt so different. So good." Her hand that had been gesticulating wildly fell into her lap and her eyes followed them. "It was wonderful." She whispered. "And I'm not just talking about the sex." She shot Dominique a pre-emptive glare. "I mean the entire evening."

"Well," Roxy said slowly. "That's good Molly. I mean it."

"Yeah." Dom agreed. "As long as you don't make a habit of it."

Molly smiled a little half smile. "I won't. It wouldn't be the same with anyone else."

"My God, Molly, you're positively taken with this bloke." Roxy declared.

"Any chance for a follow up date?" Dom asked with interest.

Molly shook her head with regret. "I left the hotel so fast I don't even know how to get back. Even if I could, I don't know the room number or anything."

"What's his name? Maybe the front desk will tell you."

Molly floundered. "I don't know." She said it so quietly the girls nearly didn't hear. "I don't know his name. I'll never be able to find him." Her cousins, her best friends, put their hands on her shoulders. There was true regret and pain in her voice.

He awoke when he heard the soft click of a door. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he was staring at fancy hotel wall paper. He supposed the girl must have gone to the loo. A smile stretched across his face. Her scent, soft and floral, surrounded him on the sheets. He rolled over and sat up, fishing for his boxers next to the bed. Maybe she'd let him shower with her. And tell him her name. He'd really like to know her name. But everything was silent.

A frown creased his brow. "Hello?" No answer. He looked, and could see the bathroom door open. Empty. Her clothes were gone. A strange sinking feeling took his heart, and a pit settled in his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something shining. Turning his head, he saw something on the bed. His fingers picked it up, dangling it before his eyes. Her earring. Delicate silver and crystal. It was all she'd left behind.


	2. Matching Sets

A/N: Thanks to Zoey and Becca, who looked over this for me and were a huge help. *squish* To all my other TGS friends as well, for always supporting me and being so damn great!  


* * *

Molly surveyed herself in the mirror. Big blue eyes, just like her father's rimmed by dark eyelashes. Dark red hair, red like any Weasley but toned down by her mother's own dark brunette hair. It fell around her shoulders in smooth waves, tamed by an hour with iron, brush, and assorted hair products. In sharp contrast, her skin was milky white; no manner of hours in the sun would darken it. Her dress was dark blue, matching her eyes and setting off her colouring perfectly. It was also Clayton's favourite colour. She liked to dress to please him, though he'd never ask it of her specifically.

Her small hands, neatly manicured, smoothed her dress. She slipped into her sensible but attractive pumps that matched her dress and stood straight. From the top of her dresser she picked up her jewellery box and surveyed the options before her. One finger rested on her favourite necklace, one she hardly ever wore. On a silver chain, it was a teardrop shaped crystal in a silver setting. Giving a shake of her head, she passed it over for a different necklace, a sapphire she'd gotten from her sister for her sixteenth birthday. Onto her ears she fastened small diamond earrings, a Christmas gift from Clayton last year.

Clayton. She'd met him through Rose's boyfriend Nate, with whom he worked at the Ministry of Magic. He was a legal assistant in the same department as her Auntie Hermione. His boyish good looks, wholesome and adorable, had drawn her to him. He was a comfortable fit for her strictly regimented life. His clothes were always a bit rumpled, his hair sticking up in back and his papers never neat or orderly. He had a sharp mind though, and was brilliant in his field. Molly, even with her carefully organized, neat as a pin image couldn't help but become fond of him. They had met at a party of Nate's and spent the evening talking. When he'd called two days later to ask her out, she'd only hesitated a moment, before saying yes with a smile on her lips.

After fixing the earrings, she arranged her hair carefully around her shoulders, grabbed her purse, and walked down the hallway. When she entered the living room of her small house, the two men within stood and the one woman came to give her a hug.

"You look smashing, Molly." Dominique said with a smile, kissing her cousin on the cheek; behind her stood her husband of three months, Matthew Healey. A tall man with dark colouring directly in contrast with Dominique's, the Irish curse-breaker had stolen her heart the first time her father had introduced them. He was an affable sort of person, but looked dangerous, and Dominique said he could be, if the situation called for it. On the other side of the room was Clayton. Of average height and non-descript looks, brown hair and eyes, tonight he was well pressed and had his hair neatly combed and tamed.

"Hello darling." Molly greeted him, reaching up to give him a quick kiss. He smiled down at her, tucking her into his side as she turned to face Dominique and Matthew.

"Are we all ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so. Do you have the wine, honey?" Dominique asked her husband. In answer he held up a bottle of fine wine, wrapped in gold paper.

"Yes, all set."

"Let's go." Molly said, letting the other three precede her out and locking the door behind her. They all piled into Matthew's car and started the drive for Appleby and James' house. Never one to pass up an opportunity for a party, James was throwing one for his latest girlfriend's birthday. None of his cousins particularly liked Sophia Posey, but were prepared to put up with her for James' sake. She, unlike him, had a bit of class though. So rather unlike the last party of his Molly had attended, three years ago, this was a nice dinner at his fancy house, not a raging beer fest.

The women slid into the backseat so that Clayton and Matthew could continue their debate from earlier. Molly buckled in then twisted slightly to face Dominique. Taller than Molly by at least four inches, Dominique had inherited her mother's stunning looks, though her hair was more strawberry than pure blonde. She had not, however, inherited her mother's proper nature. Nana Molly had commented on more than one occasion that she was 'just like her father'. Molly still wondered sometimes how she and Dominique had come to be such good friends. Beside the fact that they were cousins and spent much of their time growing up together, they were so different. But right from the time they were toddlers they, along with Roxane, who was also their age, had been the best of friends. Now, at twenty-six, nothing had changed about that.

"How's work going Molls?" Dominique asked as they headed down the road. Molly lived just twenty minutes from James'.

"Oh, alright. Mr. Underhill is as demanding as ever."

Dominique rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you insist on working for that pompous asshole, anyway. You have _potential_ you know."

Molly smiled, as she always did when Dominique aired her opinion of Molly's less than glamorous job. "We can't all be professional socialites Domi. I like my job." She cut Dominique off before she could disparage her job any further. "Despite what you may think, Mr. Underhill is actually quite generous. I never have to work overtime and I get all holidays off with a bonus."

"He's still an ass."

"Of course he is, that's why he's so rich and powerful." Molly's boss, Harvey Underhill, ran a very lucrative candy making business. He had been recorded as saying, on more than one occasion, that there was no room for sweetness in his position. He left all that to his brother, Daniel, who was the actual candy maker. Daniel came up with all of the recipes and Harvey made sure they sold. While Harvey was known for being a hard-nose, Molly knew he and his younger brother were quite close.

"And I'm not a _socialite_ Molly." Dominique sent her a mock glare. "I'm a social _secretary_. It's quite different."

"You're the only _secretary_ I know who's in the papers so much." Molly rebutted. She smiled, softening her words, knowing that Dominique really did do a lot of work. Employed by Hansen International, a well known fashion designer, it was her job to schedule and organize every event the company put on. Her job was high profile and she had dated her share of celebrities but she certainly earned the generous wage Tyler Hansen paid her.

"Well at least neither of us is a barmaid."

"Be nice. Roxy loves her job." Both women started giggling. One of their favourite topics to tease Roxy about was being a barmaid. She actually owned her own pub in Ottery St. Catchpole that she'd worked hard to buy from the previous owner. While she did occasionally serve customers, most of her time was spent working on the books or socializing with customers.

"I'm actually a bit jealous, sometimes." Dominique said with a wry smile. "To have a place that's all your own and there's no risk of losing it to the next up-and-coming."

"Yes, that's true. But you'd have a bevy of other things to worry about. Besides, what are you talking about? No one could outshine you, Domi. You're indispensible and Tyler Hansen knows it."

Dominique waved it off with one hand. "I know. I'm just saying, wouldn't it be nice to know that something is _yours_ and yours alone?"

"Buy a house."

"We're thinking of it actually." She grinned a little at Molly's shocked look. "Yes, I know. Us? Settling down? Daddy says he felt the same way at first, but we have to think of the future. As much as we love the city, it's not where we want to raise a family. Not," she said quickly, cutting off any questions. "that there are any munchkins in the near future, but it's something to keep in mind."

"Yes, that's true. A penthouse suite would be a _terrible_ place to raise kids." Dominique sent her a long look. "I'm just kidding, you know I really do mean that. I guess I just never thought of you guys moving. I know that someday, when I have my family, I certainly want to have that little house in the country with the white picket fence and all."

"You know." Dominique said, after a thoughtful moment. "I never pictured you doing that."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole white picket fence thing. I mean, it just seems too _neat_, you know?" Molly shot her a raised brow. "Yes, yes, I know you are very neat and all, but it just doesn't fit you. Oh, I don't know. It's just always seemed that rather than dreaming of that, you're ready to settle for it."

"What gave you that impression?"

Dominique shrugged. "I don't know. Just think so."

Matthew spoke up then, including the women in his next statement. "Here we are."

The lights in front of the huge house James had purchased last winter were all lit up and there were twinkling fairy lights along the walk leading to the front door. There was a security guard standing in front of the door that recognized them on sight and let them in. Molly cast him a nervous look, a big bloke who towered over her and had huge muscles and a bulging neck. James really knew how to pick his employees. Molly was still unsure how necessary this guard was, or the bodyguard, Heinrich, that went everywhere with James; she had to admit though, his stardom over the last three years had soared and the fact that he was Harry Potter's son did nothing to tone it down.

Behind her, she heard Dominique mumble something about over the top as they came into the foyer. James' housekeeper, Mrs. Taylor, took their coats with a solemn expression on her face, it seemed to Molly her expression never changed. With Clayton's arm at her waist, Molly led the way into the front room, where everyone had gathered. There were many familiar faces and she was carried away from her boyfriend by a tide of greetings and gossip. After kissing several cheeks and receiving more hugs, she found herself sitting on the corner sofa with a very pregnant Lily.

"Lils! How are you?" Molly embraced her younger cousin and took in the younger woman's glowing visage.

"I'm great! Mutt and I went to see Healer Grisham today and she told us it's really only a matter of time now."

"Where is the happy father, anyway?"

Lily waved her hand vaguely toward the door. "Oh, James dragged him off to show him something. It's a relief to be honest; the man has been smothering me with concern for the last nine months." She spoke wryly, but there was love for her husband in her eyes. Molly couldn't help but smile, though she felt a bit jealous. They'd gotten married the year before and showed no signs of letting go of the newlywed bliss.

"Of course he's concerned; you're pregnant with his child woman." Molly laughed.

"There you are!" They looked up as a short blonde in a short skirt came over to them. "I saw Clayton and knew you must be around somewhere."

"Lucy!" Molly jumped up to hug her younger sister. "We didn't think you were going to be able to make it."

"I wasn't." She said, sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of them. "But Ambassador Hinkle decided to cut the trip to Hungary short, so we got back just before noon this morning."

"How was the trip?" Lucy's job with the ambassador's office required a lot of travel on her part, but the restless young woman loved every minute of it.

"It went well, nothing too exciting. You look great Lily, when are you due?"

"Any day now." Lily replied, rubbing a hand over her swollen stomach, a smile stretching her features.

"I'm surprised not to find that husband of yours hovering over you like a mother hen."

"James took him to look at something, I'm sure he'll be back at it soon." Lily said with a laugh. "I think Clayton is looking for you Molly."

Molly looked up to see him coming toward them with a genial smile on his face. She stood, and just as he reached them, James came into the room, Sophia by his side. Mutt slipped through the crowd to help his wife to her feet as James announced that dinner was served. The crowd filed down the hallway into the dining room, with a table that would seat at least thirty people. It was nearly filled by the time everyone had taken their seats, and nearly half the guests were family.

The dining room, like the rest of the swanky house, which really ought to be deemed a mansion, was slightly overstated and, as Dominique complained, over the top. Sophia had helped James choose it, and her taste really played into it. There was a chandelier made of gold hanging low over the centre of the table, just above eye level. The chairs were padded with green and gold brocade and their oak legs sank into the plush gold carpet. Tall windows, at least eight feet high, looked out over the pool in back. French doors led out onto the patio that was set with full patio furniture set. On both ends of the table there were bowls full of fake ornamental fruit in crystal bowls, their place settings were fine china that Molly recognized as some of the finest to be had. She was also sure that the gold trim on the wine goblets and plates was real. She wrinkled her nose a bit in distaste at all of the opulence. It just didn't seem quite like James. Roxy was peeking at the underside of the china when Molly came up behind her.

"From Bloomingdale's?" Molly questioned.

"Something more expensive than that." Roxy replied with the same tone Molly was thinking in.

Clayton pulled out a chair for Molly beside Roxy, who was without her boyfriend, Tate, that night. Not that Molly minded, she and Dom both agreed that Roxy had terrible taste in men. Tate was one in a long string of jerks, as far as they were concerned. Across from them were James' Quidditch mates Jake Cahill and Lance Brown, a chaser and beater respectively for the Arrows. Cahill was blatantly flirting with Roxy and Molly could only hope something might come of it. She actually liked the tall, Scottish blonde. James was at the head of the table, Sophia beside him, laughing loudly at something Mutt had said. Albus was missing, as were Victoire and Ted, Rose, and Louis.

She actually found herself enjoying the dinner as talk flowed around the table easily, changing from light subjects, like quidditch, to a lively debate about who would win the next election for Minister. Molly wasn't shocked when her father's name came up as he'd always been ambitious and desired the position from what she could tell. It would be her mother with reservations, Audrey Weasley, née Templeton, was a quiet, private sort of person and having her husband in such a high profile position would doubtless put her in the spotlight as well. Lucy, on the other hand, shared their father's ambition and would love the advantageous position of minister's daughter. As an administrative assistant (a glorified secretary that made good money, really) Molly could see it affecting her as well.

"Do you think your dad will go for it?" Roxy asked Molly quietly, as the rest of the table moved on to another subject.

Molly shrugged. "If he can, I suppose. He's not exactly one to surpass an opportunity, is he?"

"What do you think of that?" Roxy asked with real concern in her voice. Of the three friends, she'd always been the one to pick up on feelings first.

"Oh, you know. Couldn't hurt, I suppose. Mum wouldn't like it much, but she'd pretend she did, for Dad's sake."

Roxy nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose so. You're a lot like her you know." When Molly shot her a questioning glance she elaborated. "I mean that you both tend to step aside for others. Let someone do something that you might not really want, because you know that they really want it."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not! And your mother would never think it was either, she never regrets her decisions. But I don't know, it just seems like you are meant for something a little different." Before Molly could ask her what she meant, two catering servers dressed in white wheeled in a huge cake ablaze with candles and Roxy's attention was diverted.

After Happy Birthday had been sung, the group moved into the drawing room for cake and wine. It was here that James unveiled his grand gift for Sophia. Kent Harrison, an up and coming wizard singer, came out on the small stage in the corner with his guitar and serenaded the birthday girl. There was lots of clapping and even though Molly and all the other Weasley women disliked Sophia, they too joined in the 'ahhing' as Sophia smiled and kissed James tenderly. Kent Harrison stuck around for an hour, playing his well known songs, and a few covers as requested. As the hour came to an end, he called for everyone's attention.

"Can I get everyone's attention please? Now, I know we are all here tonight to wish Sophia a very happy birthday." More clapping. "But there was a special request made that Mr. Potter here approved and his lucky lady did too. Molly? Will you come up here sweetie?"

Molly's jaw dropped in shock. What the hell? She looked around for Clayton, but he was lost somewhere in the crowd that had grown after dinner. A grinning Dominique gave her a shove forward, getting a helpless look from Molly. Roxy, too, was grinning broadly. Molly's eyes narrowed, they were a little _too_ aware of what was going on. Helpful hands of everyone who knew her, and a few who didn't really, were propelling her toward the stage, where Kent Harrison was smiling his million-galleon smile that was breaking the hearts of every young witch in the U.K. It was James' grinning face she saw last, handing her up the stairs to where the handsome young singer was waiting in the spotlight. She stumbled up, squinting against the light that was shining down on them.

"Now, Molly here is a very lucky girl." There were some cheers and a few hoots and catcalls, but Molly was still staring at Kent, bewildered. "See, it seems there's this very lucky boy who seems to like her rather a lot." His grin was huge now and as Molly looked out at her cousins, and best friends, Dom and Roxy, he motioned to someone behind them. "Now, Molly, this bloke here has a few things he'd like to say."

Molly turned around to see a very nervous looking Clayton step into the light. "Clayton? What are you doing?" She asked him. The crowd was quiet except for a few titters running through. Her boyfriend of three years took her hand in his own clammy one and nervously looked into her confused blue eyes.

"Molly. We've been together three years now, you know." He cleared his throat in the deafening silence that had fallen over the room. "And, well, I love you very much." Understanding spread across her face as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and sank to one knee before her. He refused the microphone someone offered him and gazed up with soulful brown eyes at the girl before him. Slowly, he opened the small box and revealed the sparkling diamond ring within.

"Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Molly swore she could hear every person in the room take a deep breath and hold it as she stared at the man kneeling before her. To him, it must have felt like ages, when in reality it was only a few seconds.

"Molly!" A fierce whisper came from the edge of the stage. Dominique. "Answer him!"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, not even realizing that in her shock, she was silent. "Yes! Of course, yes!" A great cheer went up throughout the room as Clayton slipped the ring onto her finger and stood, kissing her soundly on the mouth. Not even the vain Sophia seemed to care that they had stolen her spotlight as Kent Harrison played one last song and they danced on the stage, alone in their own little world.

"I still can't believe it." Molly murmured quietly, her head tucked under his chin as they embraced on the step outside her small house. Clayton smoothed her hair with one hand, planting a kiss on top of her head. "I'm so happy Clayton."

"You made me nervous." He admitted with a chuckle. "You were just standing there staring at me with everyone watching, and you didn't make a sound."

Molly turned her head to kiss the underside of his chin. "You just surprised me is all. I didn't know quite what to do. There you were, with this beautiful ring, asking me to marry you and all I could think was 'Oh my god, he wants to marry me.' I'm sorry I scared you."

They stood in silence for several long minutes, his left arm holding her securely against him, the opposite hand stroking her hair. Molly had her arms wrapped around his waist, her shoes in one hand, facing the street, watching as the lights went out around them. That still moment, lost in their own little world together, she was so perfectly content. She felt warm, loved, and safe. In his arms, there were no unknown variables. He loved her, adored her, and she loved him in return. She sighed in contentment, a smile on her lips. Their future was set; she could see it in her mind. Clayton would work as hard as ever and become successful in the legal world. She would continue to be an administrative assistant until she was pregnant, then she would stay home in their house in the country, raising their three children. It was neat and perfect.

The night was almost silent around them, as if holding this moment in reverence as well. The sky above was clear, the moon shining brightly, nearly full. Here, on the outer part of town, nearly in the countryside, there were few lights to obscure her view of the stars shining above. They shone brightly that night, the sky clear and alight with the fire of them. Somewhere in the distance a dog barked, breaking the stillness.

Clayton tipped her head up so she was looking at him. "I love you so much Molly. I think I knew that we would come to this someday." He laughed a little. "The first time I saw you, it was like seeing the sun and I didn't think you'd ever give someone like me a chance."

Molly thought back to when they'd met, at a party Nate was hosting for a small group of friends. It had been a nice dinner, in celebration of his promotion. She gave Clayton a puzzled smile, wondering how he'd gotten that impression. They'd spent half the night talking after all.

"You were so beautiful. I even remember what you were wearing. Your hair falling down your back, looking wild and so beautiful. I had never seen anything like it."

She stepped back a little as he continued to talk. What was he talking about? Her hair had been up that night, she remembered him commenting on it. And she never looked _wild_. That was Dominique's department.

"There I was, wishing I had the nerve to go talk to you. Jealous of that bloke you were with."

"Clayton? What are you talking about? I wasn't with anyone that night."

He just nodded, a wry smile on his face. "Tall, good looking fellow. The way you looked at him, I thought for sure you were in love with him, that I'd never have a chance."

Molly pushed away. "Clayton, I was alone that night. I didn't have a date, and I most certainly wasn't looking at anyone like I was in love with them."

"Don't you remember? You were dancing and laughing, and I'd never seen anything more beautiful than you right there." He smiled, wondering why she didn't remember. "Maybe you didn't see me there. But I saw you."

"What are you talking about?"

"At James' party, when he signed with the Arrows. I was there with Nate, and that tall, dark bloke you were with. I saw you leave with him around eleven. I didn't even know you and I was burning jealous."

Molly stared at him in shock. She'd spent three years, two months, and eleven days trying to forget that night. Now he, her fiancé, remembered. He'd seen her acting like that. He'd seen _that man_. Gasping for air she didn't realize she'd lost, she stumbled back. Clayton's face was confused as he reached out toward her.

"Molly? Darling, what's wrong?"

"I – I'm sorry Clayton. I'm just tired. I think I drank too much tonight."

His face was lined with concern. "Okay. Why don't you go to bed then, and call me in the morning? Let me know if you're feeling better." Molly nodded, letting him lean down to kiss her. "I love you Molly."

"Love you too Clayton." He gave her one last puzzled and concerned look before turning to go. She watched as he stepped outside her wards and disapparated to his flat in London. Molly fumbled with the lock on the door; slamming it shut behind her once she was inside. She threw her jacket on the table in the entry and sprinted down the hall, dropping her shoes along the way. Breathless, her hands shaking, she grabbed her jewellery box and sat on the end of the bed. One trembling hand lifted out the necklace she'd passed over earlier. Headlights from a passing car caught the crystal for a moment, making it sparkle. Dominique and Roxy had never understood why she treasured it so much. It was a simple thing, a silver chain she'd found discounted and a crystal set in silver. She'd put it together herself, using an earring whose mate she'd lost.


End file.
